Teno Salz Kreral
|gender=Hermaphrodite |height= |weapons=Assault Cannon |equipment=Mzigolekgolo Combat Harness Lekgolo Shield |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era= Rebuild Era Necros War |types=a |notable= |affiliation= United Sangheili Republic }} Well known among all species of the AUR is the fact that work in pairs when they assume their armored, colony forms: something far less common, however, is the Mzigolekgolo, a Mgalekgolo that has lost its bond-brother. Often driven mad or overcome with mental illnesses, these Lekgolo colonies will either go into a self-imposed exile to find inner peace, or they will end their own lives: the ones that survive are relegated to a role of close-quarters combat, where their rage and angst can be vented in an effective manner. Perhaps the best known of these Mzigolekgolo was Teno Salz Kreral, former bond-brother of Yawo Salz Veboom, who served prior to and through the Great War, during the Rebuild Era, and into the Necros War. Participating in a number of the Covenant's major offensives, Kreral and Veboom would become legends among Mgalekgolo warriors until Yawo's death at the hands of a during the Battle of Mu-Xi. Kreral would go into mourning for several years, losing himself within the wildernesses of Sargotha, an ancient Lekgolo mourning world. It would not be until after the war that Kreral returned to active service, serving to reunite the warring Lekgolo groups that had been separated by the war. After this time, Kreral would be integral in reconciling the groups, and in creating Lojinar, the Lekgolo's political representative. During the AUR-Remnant War, Kreral would be called upon by his former commander, Ameigh Broley, to join the newly reformed Lance of Unrelenting Reparation, a request that he denied twice before accepting. Kreral would play an integral role within the Lance through the final stages of the AUR-Remnant War and into the Necros War, his former experiences in war aiding the fledgling group, while he himself would work through his issues regarding Veboom's death years earlier. History Early Life Teno Salz Kreral and his bond Yawo Salz Vebom were mighty warriors within the Covenant, serving faithfully throughout the entire Human-Covenant War. First serving in a large battle during the Siege of Madrigal, the pair would aid in massacring the forces on the planet, almost being killed by a in the final stages of the Human retreat. The near death of Kreral during the pair's brash assault would lead the bond brothers to become more reserved in their battle strategies, with future battle attacks allowed allies to rush in or attack using the Mgalekgolo's shields as cover. As the war progressed, the Salz brothers would gain a strong reputation among the warriors of the Covenant, particularly among their own kind, of their battle prowess. Due to this, they served for a brief period in the Lance of Unrelenting Reparation, a team of special forces led by Holy Commander Ameigh Broley. However, after their departure from the team, the pair participated in the Battle of Mu-Xi, and it was there that tragedy struck. Operating on the mostly barren world with the intent to ambush a small group of allied Humans and Heretics, the Hunters were surprised by Riker-012 and a Marine detachment, and in the ensuing conflict Vebom was caught between the Demon and a wall, ending in his death. Kreral was driven into a bloodlust rage by this, killing the Marines in a fury before being forced over a cliff-face by Riker, a fall Kreral only barely survived. Extracted from the planet by Covenant forces, Kreral would sink into a deep depression, renouncing his position within the military and journeying to the Lekgolo planet of Sargotha, a wilderness world where Mgalekgolo that had lost their bond brothers went to mourn. For years, Kreral would remain on Sargotha, adjusting himself to his new life as a Mzigolekgolo, and learning to surpress his rage and sorrow. During the Great Schism, Ameigh called upon him to aid in restoring peace among the disheveled Lekgolo Protectorate, and to set up a form of communication between the Protectorate and the USR. To this end, Kreral arranged the creation of the Lojinar, a representative for the collective consciousness, before returning to his self-imposed exile on Sargotha. Necros War During the AUR-Remnant War, Ameigh reformed the Lance of Unrelenting Reparation for combat missions against rebellious Sangheili factions, as well as the Covenant Remnants, and when she did so Ameigh requested for Kreral to rejoin the team. Though Kreral was at first reluctant to do so, he eventually accepted the invitation, out of loyalty and respect for his former commander. Personality Appearance Gallery File:Kreral (2).JPG File:Kreral (3).JPG File:LOMI Hunter.JPG File:LOMI Hunter (2).JPG File:LOMI Hunter (3).JPG See Also *'Lance of Unrelenting Reparation' Category:Mgalekgolo